


Havoc

by LilyCissa



Series: Sterek "Meet Ugly" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Characters Don't Know Each Other, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are best friends going to enjoy a great concert in Beacon Hills. It is the case until a mysterious man punches Stiles in the face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by this post and I thank the person who wrote it. Great ideas, really ! In fact, I'm challenging myself to write them all. No fluff or smut, just ugly meetings. 
> 
> http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690 
> 
> This oneshot is the first one : "I broke your nose at a mosh pit" AU
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !  
> Reminder : English is not my mothertongue, so don't hesitate to point out errors or misuses. Thank you ! 
> 
> PS : If you like metal music and/or flutes/bagpipes and you don't know Eluveitie, give them a try ! They're great ! :3

_ _

_All lakes are sanctuaries_  
_Like covert nemetons_  
_All forests are hallowed_  
_Blest groves of an invictus tribe_

[Eluveitie - Luxtos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pdGLsFjRSM)

* * *

 

There were so many people in front of the music hall that Stiles wondered how everyone would fit into it. Beacon Hills didn’t have a big concert hall, only a small one, yet the band they were about to see wasn’t the local kind.

“I can’t believe we’re finally going to see Eluveitie in concert!”

Scott was really excited to see them, even if he wasn’t listening to their music for more than a week.

“Yeah. Me neither, especially here. There are a lot of people only for them, don’t you think?”

Stiles was dubitative. It seemed weird. Eluveitie was a great band, no need to say, but it wasn’t the style people here especially liked. Have you ever seen a Swiss folk metal band in Beacon Hills ? Well, now you have.

The evening was slowly descending on the town, until the local church rang 7pm. Then the mob began to reach inside, filling the concert hall with dozens and hundreds of warm bodies. Good thing that Stiles was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Scott, far from being used to metal concerts, insisted on coming with a jacket. Always so unprepared…

This was a special concert: there was no guest band, only Eluveitie. Like, two hours of bagpipes and tin whistle and that’d be absolutely great. A big flag with the band’s name and their triskele emblem had been hung behind the drums. The sound of waves submerged the hall, meeting the light melody of the flute and bagpipes. The band came onto the stage under a thunder of applause, and metal resonated everywhere. People were soon waving in rythm, a mosh forming in the center of the pit. Scott and Stiles were dragged into it, giving and receiving pushes and avoiding elbows. Well not ALL elbows.

Stiles heard his nose breaking even louder than the flute solo or the growling of the singer. He also fell onto the floor, which was the absolutely nope-thing to do in a mosh pit.

“AAAAAAOUCH!”

It was so painful Stiles wanted to kill the dumbass who couldn’t control his elbows. Fortunately, like in any other metal concert, people quickly withdrew and helped him getting back to his feet. Stunned and eyes closed by the stinging pain, Stiles felt Scott’s arms around his shoulders, guiding him to the Red Cross’s stand.

“It’s ok…”

Wait, that wasn’t Scott’s voice! Stiles suddenly opened his eyes to see who was helping him instead of his best friend.

Wow. He opened his mouth, only to shut it a few seconds later. That man was… Absolutely gorgeous. Even in the darkness of the concert hall, Stiles could feel his piercing light-colored gaze.

“I’m sorry…” the man said.

So, he was the one that hit him so hard his nose broke into pieces? Hmm… Better not kill him, come to think of it. It would be such a waste!

“Hmm… ok…”

But damn that was so painful… The nurses fixed him quickly, but he had to stand still for the rest of the concert. Remain still. In a folk metal concert. What the f…

Yet, the man didn’t go back into the mosh pit like Stiles thought he would have. He stayed just next to him, as if he was afraid he’d disappear. Stiles pretended he didn’t notice until Scott eventually came.

“Stiles! Here you are!”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my God, your nose is broken!”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Hearing them, the man came back and began an apology Stiles cut out immediately, without even looking at him.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, because I don’t care, ok? Just let me enjoy the show from afar, my face agonizing just because you can’t even control your goddamn body!”

“I just wanted to…”

“I don’t care what you…!”

Stiles turned to him, and was suddenly reminded how handsome and genuinely worried he was. How could he shout at such a puppy-face?

“Ok. Just… Let’s forget this ok?”

“Er…”

The man’s face was blushing. Even now, in the semi-dark, it was showing. He stretched out a hand with a little note in it.

“Just take it. Please.”

Still looking pissed - or at least, wanting to look pissed - Stiles took the note. Great, a name and a phone number.

“Derek Hale?”

“Hmm… yeah.”

“I’m Stiles Stilinski. And I swear I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to my nose.”

Derek opened his mouth but said nothing. He only smiled a little, and went on enjoying the show. Which one, that was the question, for he was staring at Stiles instead of the band.

The concert ended and Stiles’ nose was still pierced by excruciating pain. He assured Scott he didn’t have to see his mother, and that all was fine. Yet, when he came home, he took a look at the note. Derek, huh? Without even thinking of it, he dialed the number.

“Who’s there?”

“Stiles. You know, the guy enjoying himself until you punched him in the face.”

“Oh… Are you ok?”

“As ok I can be with a broken nose…”

“Do you… need something?”

God, he really sounded concerned. Stiles swallowed his sarcasm as much as possible, and replied.

“No… not really. I just wanted to know why you gave me your phone number.”

“Wh… what? Because I thought you could need help.”

“Are you a doctor?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Dunno. I’m rich? I can pay the bills if you want.”

“That’s ok, my father has a good insurance. No but, really. Why give me your number?”

“Why calling me? Seems having my number doesn’t bother you that much.”

“I’m calling you to know why you gave me your number without even knowing me!”

That was getting really annoying.

“What do you want me to say? I just felt like it!”

Silence fell. Sometimes people do things without thinking, and Stiles was clever enough to know that. He sighed. He had lost. He had nothing to say. Derek, on the contrary, had an idea.

“Why don’t you come with me to another concert? When your nose is fine. You like Eluveitie, you should like Ensiferum.”

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“Huh? Repaying you something that I ruined by hitting you?”

“That, and asking me out.”

Derek laughed.

“Yeah, maybe. So? What do you say?”

“I say… I love Ensiferum.”

Stiles’ smile could be heard on the other end of the line. Derek’s too.

“Great.”

 


End file.
